


Christmas Eve

by panicmoonwalker



Category: New Girl
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicmoonwalker/pseuds/panicmoonwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They would all spend Christmas Eve together as a family, then Bonnie caught a late flight to Chicago and Nick and Jess took a road trip back to their home to spend time together as a couple, then dinner with Schmidt, Cece, Winston and Aly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff. Not ashamed.
> 
> Enjoy!

They're watching 'Home Alone' in her mother's house on Christmas Eve when she has her first contraction. Jess' eyes widen and she rubs her stomach but she tries to not make a sound, because Nick is so into the movie and its almost dinner, and _damn_ is she hungry. It doesn't last long at all, and she changes her position on the couch because she has done her research. She isn't due until the beginning of next year, so she thinks that they could be false labour.

Plus, Jess does _not_ want to give birth to their child in Portland. She wants to be at home and comfortable and ready to go, but she has her old bed and an overexcited mother who will lose it if she goes into labour here. "Jess, we have to check that our home is secure when we get back. I know our kid will be just as badass as Macauly Culkin but it doesn't mean I don't want 'em to fight off robbers." Nick snorts, his hand moving to her round belly.

His hands spend a lot of time there because he's so _in love_ with their baby. When he first found out they were going to be parents, Nick did the unexpected but typical Nick Miller thing and he panicked. It wasn't a little freak out; he had been gone for 2 days. It turns out he had gone to Chicago to see his mother and visit his dad's grave. Jess had been pissed.

-

 _Jess was asleep on the couch with a bowl of cookie dough in her arms when Nick came home. Her eyebrows were stitched together in worry even as she slept, and she looked so tired._ God _, he felt like such a dick. He sits on the floor next to her and takes her hand, not wanting to wake her up._

 _As time went on, the guilt he felt got worse and worse. Had she been showing symptoms? Had she been sick? These thoughts kept building until he felt tears leak from his eyes. "I am_ so _sorry." He cries out softly, his hand shakily caressing her cheek._

_At that Jess began to stir awake, stretching and yawning before opening her eyes. When she processes who is in front of her, she jumps to her feet and begins to breath heavily as anger takes over her whole body. "Jess…" Nick breathes, standing in front of her with his head bowed._

" _Nick… I can't_ fucking _believe you!" Jess yells, tears already falling down her cheeks, "I can't believe that you would just walk out on me like that! I called Schmidt, Winston and Coach, but none of them knew where you had gone! I checked at the bar! I looked all over for you but I had to wait an entire day before I found out where you were… Nick, your mother called me and she was so upset! She thought we were breaking up because you couldn't tell her what was going on!"_

" _Jess, I –"_

" _I've been worried sick! Literally and figuratively! Look at me when I speak to you." His head snaps up and her voice begins to soften when she sees his tear stained cheeks, "Nick… why did you leave? I thought you were going to be excited to start a family…"_

" _I… Jess, I was afraid I was going to turn out like my dad, and we both know he was awful and I'm so messed up because of that! I don't want to mess up our kid because its half you, and I_ love _you, but it's also half me and I'm… I'm me! I run out on my wife when she tells me that we're having a kid! What will happen when we_ have _the kid?" Nick is wiping away his tears; he hasn't cried like this in… ever. "I don't wanna be a bad father, Jessica. I don't want you to see me as a dad and feel like you've made a mistake. I'm so damn sorry."_

 _He falls to his knees, ready to beg her for the rest of his life for forgiveness but Jess follows him to the ground and holds his hands. "I get why you are scared, but there is_ no _way you or our baby could ever be a mistake. And I know that you won't run out on our kid. Ever. You just panicked." Jess takes a shaky breath, "I love you Nick, and I am so angry but I forgive you."_

_Nick wraps his arms around her waist, burying his face into her neck and hair. They stay like this for a few minutes before he pulls away. "I love you too Jess," he says before moving his hand towards her stomach, "And I love you, baby. I can't wait to meet you."_

-

Jess had zoned out, not paying attention to the movie until she snapped out of it when she felt another sharp pain. She bites her lip, not knowing how long she was out and how long it had been before the first pain. She looks over at Nick to see if he had noticed her tense up. Nope. Still adorably invested in the movie. It was going to be a long night.

2 contractions later her mother came in the room, announcing that dinner was ready. Jess got up with the help of Nick as her belly had become so huge that it prevented her from doing most things by herself. As she walked to the dinner table, she began to worry that these might be real contractions and that would be harder to hide from her family at the dinner table.

Nick proceeds to be the most loving husband ever by pulling the chair out for her to sit before grabbing a plate to serve her dinner. "One of everything I'm assuming?" Nick grins as she sits down.

"Did you really have to ask?" Abby snorts, "She's completely cleared out the cupboard."

Jess laughs sarcastically at her sister, who then switches her attention to her fiancé (who knew that day would ever come). Bonnie, Bob and Joan were invested in a heated conversation while Nick was serving up their dinner when the next contraction hit. A grimace appeared on her face, the contractions had moved from being 17 minutes apart to 15 minutes. Nick noticed the face she was making and his eyes widened in concern, "What's wrong?"

"It's fine, the baby is just kicking a lot and you're putting far too much dressing on my salad." Jess laughs it off nervously, not wanting Nick to freak out completely like he had when she had her first Braxton Hicks contraction.

-

_She was 26 weeks along when she remembers it happening the first time. Jess was snuggled up with Nick in bed and she felt a really uncomfortable pain in her abdomen. She had groaned, rubbing her stomach soothingly and Nick was immediately concerned. "Jess what's wrong? Is it the baby?"_

_When Jess doesn't respond immediately, focusing on her breathing, Nick jumps out of bed pulling pants on and helping her sit up in bed. He begins pacing around the room, muttering about how they haven't packed their overnight bags. "Nick!" Jess yells, "It's just a Braxton Hicks contraction, it prepares the body for real labour!"_

" _Are you sure? I don't think I'm prepared if you accidently give birth on our bed sheets! JESSICA I'M NOT PREPARED!" Nick breathes heavily._

_Jess climbs out of bed, chuckling softly when she takes his hand. "Trust me, it's not the real thing."_

_Nick lets out a sigh, kissing her forehead. "Sorry I freaked out so much."_

" _It's okay." Jess laughs, "Do you want to pack the bag now? To make you feel better and prepared?"_

" _Yes please."_

-

That bag is in their car, ready to go when they need. The dinner is thriving; no one was yelling about who did what wrong in the past month. Everyone was enjoying their food and laughing at jokes Nick was telling. "I can't believe he kept throwing potatoes at the tree!" Abby cackled, smacking her knee.

This was her favourite part about Christmas. There was barely any drama and she got to spend time with her family, and it only got better when her and Nick got married, and Bonnie began to come to Portland yearly for Christmas Eve. It was a nice system. They would all spend Christmas Eve together as a family, then Bonnie caught a late flight to Chicago and Nick and Jess took a road trip back to their home to spend time together as a couple, then dinner with Schmidt, Cece, Winston and Aly.

The second contraction of the dinner, she is able to hold herself together a little, eating to hide the wince wanting to escape. She should just tell Nick it was time, but she wanted to enjoy her Christmas dinner. Joan gave Jess a concerned look, but when Abby throws her food at her fiancé she proceeds to glare at her.

"Jess, do you have any ideas for the baby's name?" Bonnie asks after everyone settles down from the laughter.

"Yes we do have ideas but–"

"They aren't telling us because they want it all to be a surprise." Bob interrupts with a mocking voice. "You keep the sex from us, then names? I don't have the patience for that!"

"The anticipation is fun!" Nick adds, "You won't have to wait much longer now!"

"I can't believe my first grandbaby is going to born soon!" Joan claps. "How are you feeling, Nick?"

"So excited to become a dad, not afraid!" Nick had grown a lot and was much better about talking about how he feels since they got back together. Besides certain circumstances, he is able to talk things out when something troubles him.

Jess so proud of him for how far he's come since she first moved into the loft. She falls deeper in love with him every day, she doesn't know how it's possible and now they're about to start their family. "You are going to so amazing dad, Nick."

Nick takes her small hand in his, leaning closer to her. "I love you."

-

_Cece and Nick collaborate to organise a baby shower for Jess. They want it to be a surprise because Nick loves surprising Jess. Of course Jess is expecting to have a baby shower but he wanted to surprise her with a baby extravaganza._

_But their secret isn't kept long because Nick and Cece are fighting over balloons, and Cece is calling Nick 'Nicole'. Cece insists that they find out the sex because baby showers are easier to buy gifts and decorations for but Nick thinks that they should buy gender neutral colours because they can do guessing games (he's planning on taking a few bets)._

_They don't notice Jess at the door and she is just enjoying watch them argue because she loves them and it's really entertaining when they fight. When she feels like they've argued enough, she speaks up, "Cece, we aren't finding out the sex. Deal with it."_

_Nick and Cece jump at her voice. Surprised ruined. "Hey Jess…" Nick grins nervously._

" _Hey Nick, trying to plan the baby shower without me?" Jess giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck._

" _I wanted it to be epic and surprise you." Nick shrugged._

_Cece frowns, "Fine, it can have gender neutral balloons. But Miller, I'm gonna win the bet!"_

" _Bring it on!" Jess laughs, and Cece looks confused as she was talking to Nick, "You forget I'm a Miller too, Ceec."_

_Nick and Jess high five without looking and they are going to make such an awesome family._

_-_

_Nick still manages to surprise Jess with the baby shower. It's a beautiful sunny day and it's the cutest party she's ever been to and she doesn't know how Nick pulled it off._

_The first thing she sees when she walks out to their backyard is yellow and white balloons everywhere and there's a cake with yellow zig zags and an elephant on it. There are tables near the cake for their guests to sit, with pale yellow table cloths. Around the garden there are spaces for activities for the afternoon._

_There is a table with paper onesies, where people write down their guesses for the gender, when they would be born, their weight and length (and a jar to add their bet). Next to that there is a baby bottle filled with M &M's and a sheet of paper to guess how many there were. Spread through the area is space for shower games and Jess is so excited._

_Jess' favourite thing was watching people bet on and guess what the gender is and other factors of their child. Next best was watching her close friends and family playing the games, including one where they had to pick up pacifiers with chop sticks and pass it down a line to see which team gets the most in a bucket. Nick, Schmidt and Abby win, and Winston calls it a fluke because the father of the child apparently isn't allowed to win the baby shower games._

_She loves this man so much, and she has such great friends and family. And now they are having a family._

-

Near the end of desert, Jess has another contraction. And it's the worst _by far_. She drops her fork and groans, her hands flying to her stomach. She knows everybody at the table is looking at her, but she doesn't care because it _hurts_ and she needs to _breathe_.

"Jessica! Is that – was that?" Nick's eyes look like they are about to fall about his head. Jess can't reply because she's in so much pain. "We gotta go don't we? How far apart are they? Are you dilated? WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE TALKING SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING I'M FREAKING OUT HERE!"

"Nick! You aren't helping at all!" Bonnie yells, moving to Jess' side and holding her hand.

Once it passes, Jess looks up at her family who are all standing and staring at her. "Am I going to get a grandbaby sooner rather than 2 weeks from now?" Joan says, a smile creeping up on my face.

"I, uh, I think so!" Jess laughs, still breathless. She looks up at Nick, who is staring at her in disbelief.

He drops to his knees next to her, holding the hand not occupied by Bonnie. "W–we're having a baby tonight?" There are tears forming in his eyes because he's _so_ excited.

Jess is nodding, tears spilling out of her eyes as she pulls him in for a quick kiss.

"How far apart are they?" Bob asks.

"Around 10 minutes apart." She smiles, "We don't need to go to hospital straight away right? Can't we open gifts!"

"Jessica…" Nick laughs, rubbing his temple, "You are in labour!"

Jess pouts at him with her large blue eyes, and Nick takes a deep breath because even after so long, he _can't_ say no to her. "Fine! But as soon as your water breaks, or they come too close together, we are _leaving_!"

-

Opening presents with the family feels normal, but with more anticipation than previous years. They laugh and thank everyone for their presents, and they all act like it's not happening except for every 10 or so minutes when another contraction hits. Jess lets a hiss out, her hands stroking her belly up and down. Nick feels so bad that there is nothing he can do but whisper comforting words.

When it's over, she puts on a weak smile. "Alright, who is next?" She utters out, still breathing heavily.

"Jess, you are in pain, let's just go to the hospital!" Nick begs, because he can't stand how stubborn she's being.

"I said. Who. Is. Next?" Jess glares at him, determined to stay a little longer.

"Uh, this is for Baby Miller from Grandma Miller…" Bob reads off the package anxiously, passing the gift to Nick.

He rips open the package, because the nerves are becoming too much and he wants to be _done_ with the presents so he can take his wife to hospital. Nick relaxes when seeing the floppy yellow bunny, a large smile creeping on his lips.

"My mother gave me a similar bunny rabbit when I was pregnant with Nicky!" Bonnie explains, "He loved that bunny, took it everywhere. I thought I'd make it tradition."

"I lost it when I was 5, I remember being sad for so long." Nick chuckles, passing the bunny to Jess to hold.

"This is beautiful." Jess chokes out, trying to stop herself from crying. Her emotions became 10 times more fragile since she had passed the halfway mark of the pregnancy, crying about ridiculous things. More ridiculous than a tiny puppy in a tea cup.

-

_Nick can hear crying from the kitchen when he arrives home. He is there in a matter of seconds and he finds Jess on the floor crying, with crumbs of what looks like cake. "Jess, what's wrong?" Nick says as he drops to the ground, his arms wrapping around her shoulders._

_She tries to speak but she can't stop crying so they sit there for a few minutes, she's crying and he's extremely concerned. Did it have to do with the baby? Or did something happen?_

" _Can you talk now?" He asks when the situation reduces to small tears._

" _I w-was going to make your f-f-favourite c-cake for your b-b-b-birthday but th-there was a-a loud noise outside and I d-d-dropped your cake and n-now its ruined!" Jess hiccups, burying her head in her hands, "It was going to be a n-nice s-surprise!"_

_His heart breaks for her but swells in love at the same time. "Hey, Jess… It's fine!" Nick is rubbing her arm, "I love it!"_

_Nick begins to eat the cake off the floor, moaning when the taste hits his tongue. "This is amazing Jess! Don't cry! I love it!"_

_Jess looks up at him, wiping her nose. "It isn't ruined?"_

" _Perfect. Such a nice thing to do for me on my birthday!"_

" _You do birthdays so much better than me."_

" _Don't be silly, I think your hormones are starting to get to you." Nick laughs, "Plus, I took a class on college, I actually have a degree on birthdays."_

" _Oh why didn't you tell me?"_

" _Because then I'd have to use my gift on other people, when I only want to use it on those I love."_

" _I love you." Jess giggles, kissing his cheek. "I think my little meltdown wasn't necessary."_

" _Just maybe."_

-

Jess desperately needs to go to the bathroom once they receive the bunny. Nick helps her off the couch and she _insists_ that she can go to the bathroom by herself. She gets on and off the toilet just fine by herself _thank you very much_. When she's washing her hands, she feels liquid dripping between her legs.

"I just peed why am I peeing my – oh…" Jess takes a deep breath and waddles out of the bathroom and into the living room. She's freaking out a little bit now. The fluid is still leaking and it's _really_ happening.

She wants to be able to tell Nick quietly but everyone is laughing at a gag gift given to Nick from Abby and no one is paying attention to her panicked expression. "Nick…" Jess squeaks, not wanting to freak anyone out.

She tries to get his attention a few more times but apparently this gift is just so _darn_ funny. "NICHOLAS!" Jess screams, "We need to go! NOW!"

"Huh? What? Now!?" Nick eyes are wide, and he's calmer than she thought he'd be when it came to the real deal.

Jess is nodding frantically, "My water broke."

Everyone but Nick and Jess are losing it. Nick moves calmly around the room, gathering their things and he's _ready_ for this. Bonnie, Bob and Joan are so giddy that they get to meet their grandchild soon, and Bonnie is _not_ catching that flight tonight and Abby is talking to her husband about how they are _never_ having kids because it's apparently disgusting.

Nick and Jess are ready to leave when she has another contraction. She's not sure how it could have gotten worse but it is and she's gripping on Nick's arm, trying to remember the breathing exercises they learnt. "I. Hate. This." She groans out as the pain passes.

They say goodbye to their family and get into the car. He holds her hand as he drives because they were going to become a family. They were having a _baby_.

-

They get a little bit lost on the way to the hospital because they forget they are in Oregon, and Jess is in so much pain she doesn't remember where the hospital was. Nick has to pull over and open up maps on his phone. Jess is having another contraction and she's telling him to _hurry the fuck up_ , it's really stressful and he can't think straight because he wants to take her pain away.

But they make it there alive. Once they fill out the forms, she's wheeled into a room and given a hospital gown. She's settled in bed and Nick is calling Cece and Winston, and they all immediately want to jump in the car and drive to Portland.

-

Hours pass and the contractions get worse and closer together. Jess' hair is tied up, messy and she's sweating and crying a little bit. "You are so beautiful Jess." Nick kisses her hand.

He feels so much love for her, she's having their baby and he's not scared. _Nick_ hasn't scared. He used to be afraid of everything. He has changed so much with Jess, she makes him better and she's having their baby. He almost follows the urge to burst out into song.

Suddenly, she's having another contraction and more tears fall onto her cheeks. He's telling her to breath while wiping her tears away and she's so thankful for him. She doesn't stop crying when it's over. "We're having a baby Nick." Jess cries, a wide grin on her face, "You and me. A family."

-

By 11pm, it's time to start pushing. It's all a blur. Jess is sobbing and pushing, it hurts _so much_. Nick is holding her hand but he can't do anything else but stare. Words can't form in his mouth. He feels pain for Jess but delighted that they were about to meet their child.

Then he hears crying. It's not just Jess crying, but a loud wail. He hears something about it being a boy and he lets tears fall freely. They have a _son_. He has dark hair, not a lot of it and he's very small. Nick is almost afraid to touch and break him. The nurses are cleaning him up and taking him away to weigh him and whatever.

At that moment he is finally able to look at Jess, they're both crying and kisses her forehead. "I love you so much Jessica."

-

As soon as visiting hours open, the first people to walk in are their parents. No surprise Joan begins to squeal when she sees Nick holding their baby. Their excitement grows when they see the blue baby hat. "It's a boy!?" Bob cheers, clapping Nick on the back.

"Yeah this is Zachary James Miller." Nick's smile is so large; he feels like his mouth might fall off.

Their son gets passed around like cigarettes, and Nick is really paranoid even though these people are experienced in holding babies. "Oh Nicky he's so beautiful." Bonnie cries, cradling Zachary close in her arms. "Has your eyes, lips. Jess' nose and face structure, just so beautiful."

After a few more minutes of fawning over their son, Schmidt, Cece, Winston and Aly burst through the door. They're so loud when they see him and Jess is so tired she wants to scream at them, but she's watching her mom hold her son and it's such a sweet moment.

Cece runs to Joan's side and her face falls, but she's smiling at the same time. "Ha! Millers are the winners!" Jess pokes her tongue out, "Pay up, Cece!"

"Let me hold him first, Miller." Cece laughs, taking the baby out of Joan's arms.

-

They're lying on the small hospital bed together and she's holding him. Jess so in love with her boys. Nicholas and Zachary Miller. _Her_ boys.

"We have a son, Jess." Nick can't get over it, "He is so precious and tiny… And so perfect! He got all your perfect genes!"

Jess smiles at him then back at Zachary, who was waking up and looked like he was about to cry. "Oh! Look at that!" Jess laughs, "He's got your turtle face!"

Jess is laughing so hard and Nick starts to make the face, she picks up her phone when Nick picks him up. She takes a photo of them both and continues laughing before Zachary begins crying. Jess watches Nick comfort their son, who quickly lulled him to sleep.

Nick is smiling down at Zachary, cradling him when he whispers, "This is the _best_ Christmas of my life."


End file.
